Homecoming
by ellivmacstellaiwish
Summary: "If you love somebody, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours. And if they don't, they never were." – Kahlil Gibran. After an incident at the lab Stella returns to NY. They parted on bad terms. Can they fix their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Just now posting this story. I came up with the idea a while ago. It's kind of in the middle of the 7th season. I don't own them, because if I did Stella never would have left like she did.

"If you love somebody, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours. And if they don't, they never were." – Kahlil Gibran

Mac Taylor walked out of the elevator and saw his team working diligently as always. As a matter of fact, he trusted his team, they were like a family. Sheldon and Lindsay were in the trace lab, while Danny and Jo were in her office discussing a case. Mac had just returned from interrogating a suspect with Flack. The suspect had refused to crack which left Mac going back over the evidence in the hope they could put him away. They had a witness statement and a positive ID so far. Now all they needed was some DNA or fingerprints and they would have him. Mac had just entered his spacious office and saw that he had a message on his work phone. Mac sat down and pushed the play button.

"Detective Taylor this is all your fault. You will pay."

The message ended with Mac feeling very confused. The voice sounded deep so it was probably a guy. Mac searched his memory to see if anyone was angry at him lately and drew a blank. Besides the obvious people he had put away and past suspects, but that list was small. Mac was just about to get up when a rumble shook the building. Moving to investigate Mac looked out the window at the other buildings and saw that they were structurally intact. It was just the building he was in that was shaking. As soon as he came to that conclusion glass shattered and caused lots of small cuts on his body causing him to lightly gasp. The building started to shake harder and before Mac could steady himself he found himself falling towards the ground. As he went down he saw Sheldon grab Lindsay and shield her protectively from falling debris. The ceiling in Mac's office was starting to rupture and come down. Mac didn't even notice when a piece of debris was headed on a trajectory course for his cranium.

A few hours later.

Mac woke up slowly and found that his head was pounding. Instinctively his hand went to the top of his head, and when he looked at his hand he saw blood. He looked around him for help, but remembered that his lab had been blown up. He slowly tried to reorient himself, but found it hard to see straight. 'Maybe I have a concussion,' he thought. Mac saw a pool of blood around him and wondered if it was his. He felt a stab of pain and then looked at his abdomen and saw a piece of shrapnel from fragmentation. Mac concluded that the blood was his and looked out at what was left of his lab. He saw fellow employees on the ground that were hurt as well and then his world went dark. Mac woke up some time later and now his head was in excruciating pain. That's when he saw a paramedic coming towards him with a stretcher.

"Sir, are you ok?"

"Yeah."

Mac didn't notice when more people came into the room and stood by the paramedic.

"Mac you're going to be ok."

"Flack?"

"Mac. You look horrible."

The paramedics slowly hooked him up to a portable heart monitor. Not long after that the paramedics had him on a back board and were carrying him out, but as they carefully maneuvered through the debris they hit something making Mac jerk on the board. The shrapnel moved and blood started to flow. The paramedic saw this and as they were loading him into the elevator.

"Detective, package the wound."

"What?"

"Stop the bleeding."

Flack took some gauze and pushed firmly on the wound around the shrapnel. The bleeding was slowing but was still trickling.

"Mac?"

"We're losing him."

The heart monitor beeped faster confirming what they had said. Mac lost consciousness and when he woke up again he was in a bright white room.

Please review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Just now posting this story. I came up with the idea a while ago. It's kind of in the middle of the 7th season. I don't own them, because if I did Stella never would have left like she did.

"There is nothing in the world so wonderful as to love and be loved; there is nothing so devastating as love lost." - Unknown

Stella was busy looking at some case files in her office when some of her employees, lab assistants came in.

"Stella."

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

Stella looked up briefly from her work and saw their faces. Even though she had only been working her for a few months she liked to think that she knew her employees fairly well, but even if she didn't she could read people like a book. She knew they were hiding something from her, but she didn't know what.

"Have you seen the news?"

"No, why? What's going on?" She looked at them with a frown on her face and confusion in her eyes.

"Well….."

They looked at each other. "See for yourself."

They turned on the TV. As soon as Stella saw the screen she gasped. She knew that building when she saw it. The lab. There was evident exterior damage on the 35th floor and the surrounding floors. Stella didn't hear what the newscaster was saying; instead she pulled out her phone and dialed Mac. After about a minute of ringing Stella hung up.

"I didn't get Mac."

"Maybe he's busy Stella; I mean his lab was just blown up." They realized after they said that that was the wrong thing to say, because they saw concern replace her frown.

"Well I hoped he would answer. I guess I will try Flack instead."

She dialed Flack's number from memory and after a few seconds of worrying Flack picked up

"Flack."

"Flack, its Stella. How's Mac?"

"He's in surgery right now."

"Surgery?" She asked timidly.

"Yeah, he had some shrapnel lodged in his abdomen that caused something to tear so they had to go in and repair it."

Stella had heard enough despite her life here in New Orleans she knew that she had to go back.

"Flack I'm on my way."

"Are you sure?" She heard the hesitation in his voice and decided to at least think about it for a second.

"Despite what happened with Mac and me I need to be there for everyone else."

"All right, how soon will you get here?"

"I don't know. I have to finish a few things here before I can leave."

Stella thought for a second before adding. "Don, don't tell Mac I'm coming."

"I'll try Stell."

"Thanks, bye Don."

The two lab assistants were still standing in Stella's office looking at her expectantly.

"Can you call my partner and tell him that I need him to cover me for a few days?"

"Yeah sure boss."

One of the lab assistants walked out of the office to call him.

"I'll go look for flights to NYC." As the other lab assistant left the room.

Stella called her boss and told him that she had to go to NY and he allowed her time off with pay. Stella wrapped up some of the case files that she had been looking at and was about to leave when the two lab assistants from earlier showed up.

"I called your partner and he is set to cover you for a week."

"Stella. I called Delta Air Lines and they are saving you a seat. The plane leaves in an hour, I hope I gave you enough time to pack and get there."

"Thanks you guys you are the best." Stella ran to the elevator and pushed the button. "Come on," as she waited as patiently as she could. The elevator finally came and Stella got in, anxious to get to her apartment. When she finally got to her apartment she grabbed a small suitcase and threw two outfits and an extra pair of shoes in the compartment. Stella quickly found her passport and roughly shoved some toiletries in her suitcase, hastily closed the lid and locked it securely. She took a cab to Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport and paid quickly, getting out and making her way to the right hanger. When she arrived she had approximately 15 minutes until the plane would leave. Stella finally stepped up to the lady at the desk and paid for her one way ticket.

"Have a nice flight," as the lady handed her the ticket.

"Thanks." Stella put her suitcase above her seat and sat down. She was finally able to relax for a while, before she would see Mac again.

Please review. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Just now posting this story. I came up with the idea a while ago. It's kind of in the middle of the 7th season. I don't own them, because if I did Stella never would have left like she did. I know this is a long chapter, but I couldn't shorten it. So I figured you would want a long chapter.

"To have a good friend is one of the highest delights of life; to be a good friend is one of the noblest and most difficult undertakings." -Anonymous

Mac groggily woke up and looked around the bright room, and saw that he was in a private room with Lindsay siting in the chair next to his bed.

"Lindsay?"

Lindsay slowly stirred, woke up, and then looked at Mac.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Well I feel ok right now but probably won't later. What happened?"

Mac tried thinking back to the reason why he was in the hospital, but his recollection was fuzzy. He remembered that he had been getting up from his desk and then he felt the building start to shake, which made him fall to the ground. After that the rest of his memories were blurry.

"Someone blew up the lab."

"A bomb was in the lab? Is anyone hurt?"

"A few people."

However Mac noticed that Lindsay wasn't being incredibly truthful, because she averted her eyes after answering his question.

"Lindsay?"

Lindsay knew that Mac suspected that she wasn't telling him something and decided to tell him

"I'm just worried about Danny. He's in surgery still and I'm worried about him. Lucy can't grow up without a father." A small tear escaped her eye and wanting to reassure her Mac said.

"I'm sure he will pull through Lindsay, he's strong."

"Yeah I hope so." She wiped the tears from her eyes with her hand. That's when Flack walked in casually.

"Hey Mac."

"Don."

"You scared us for a while, particularly me."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

Flack had walked closer to his bed when Adam walked in.

"Hey boss I'm going to turn on the TV real quick. I want to see if the lab is on the news." Adam turned on the TV and they saw the lab was indeed on the news, confirming Adams thoughts. Mac felt all of the color drain from his already pale face. Lindsay noticed and decided to call him on it.

"Mac?"

"Does Stella know?"

"Well Mac she called me yesterday and well she's on her way."

"She's coming back?"

"Yeah. What's the worst that can happen?" Don shrugged his shoulders, but he couldn't even begin to know the worst.

It had been an hour since Don had told him that Stella was coming, but he was still shocked. Lindsay had went to check on Danny and Flack had went with her. Adam had quickly left to check on some of his fellow colleagues. After turning on the TV he realized his mistake and did not want to be around his boss. Now Mac was just laying on the uncomfortable gurney looking at the news, because he couldn't do much else at the moment.

"This is Liz Hamilton reporting live from the New York Crime lab. We haven't received official word for the cause of the explosions yet, but the police chief has scheduled a press conference for today at five. We do however have some news on the victims of this horrible tragedy. Twenty three people are injured and are in the hospital, and three people are dead as of now. The bomb squad has gone in along with the Department of Homeland Security to secure the crime scene and start investigating who was behind this attack, and if the attack was aimed at a specific person. Now back to the news desk."

Mac turned off the TV and was trying to fall asleep when Hawkes walked in.

"Mac."

Mac turned to look at Sheldon offering a wince of pain as he settled again.

"Sorry. I just came by to tell you that Danny is out of surgery and has been moved to the ICU. Lindsay and Flack are with him now."

"That's great news Hawkes."

"Are you in pain Mac?"

"No. I'm all right."

Hawkes looked at Mac and knew he was lying but knew not to pressure him so he decided to change the subject.

"I heard Stella's coming back."

"Yeah, that's what Flack told me."

"Have you talked to her?"

"No, you?"

"Yeah, about a week ago. I came across something in an old case file and had to ask her about it. We talked for a while and she seems to like it there, but misses New York."

"Well that's good."

Hawkes knew that something had happened between Mac and Stella before she left, but didn't know what. Nobody in the lab knew, which led to lots of speculation and rumors.

"Why haven't you talked to her Mac?"

"I've just been busy with stuff."

"Right." He said the word slowly to add emphasis to let make Mac know that he was caught lying.

"I don't want to bother her."

"I don't think that's possible." Sheldon saw that Mac wasn't giving anything away and decided that it was time to leave. "Well she's coming back Mac so you have to be on your best behavior."

"Of course."

Mac smiled as Hawkes left the room and went to check on Danny again. A few minutes after Hawkes left Flack walked in with an update.

"Danny should wake up in a few hours."

"That's good news." Mac knew that there was a lot of gossip about Stella and her departure and he tried to tune out as much of it as he could, but sometimes that wasn't possible. Mac knew that Don was just curious because he cared about both of them, but sometimes he had to wonder if he was just as bad as everyone else. That's why he was careful about asking about Stella. "Has Stella called again?"

"No, but she texted that she's on the plane here already. I think she's almost here actually."

"Great." Mac could feel the sarcasm dripping off his word and knew that Flack didn't miss it either.

"Mac. The whole team knows that something happened between Stella and you but we don't know what."

"It's complicated."

"Well yeah, Stella and you are very stubborn so that complicates things."

Mac grinned and then asked. "Have you seen Jo?"

"Yeah, she wanted me to tell you that she wants to be here, but she has her daughter to look after."

"I assume she's all right?"

"She's physically all right, but maybe not mentally."

"What do you mean." Mac asked with a frown.

"Danny shielded her from some falling debris and since he was in surgery and it was kind of touch and go for a while she feels bad. Now that Danny is out of surgery she said that she is going to stop by for a little while."

"Good, that will be nice."

"Can I ask you something as a friend?"

"Yeah sure." As Mac braced himself for the question that he thought was going to come. "Do you like Jo?"

Mac was stunned, firstly he thought that Flack was going to ask about Stella, secondly well he wasn't expecting this. "Of course she's a good partner."

"That's not what I meant. So answer the question."

"Well she's nice but…"

"She's not Stella."

"What?"

"Come on Mac, Stella and you had some weird chemistry going on."

"Flack." Mac tried to get a word in but was hastily cut off.

"No Mac. Stella's a great person and well we always thought that you two belonged together."

"Whoose we?" Mac asked with a confused expression.

"Uh, well everyone except you two." Mac realized by the look that Don was giving him he wasn't supposed to know about that.

Deciding to not think too hard about what Flack had said he merely replied. "It doesn't matter anyway." He looked down with a downcast expression.

"Why not?"

"Why indeed."

Please review. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Just now posting this story. I came up with the idea a while ago. It's kind of in the middle of the 7th season. I don't own them, because if I did Stella never would have left like she did. Stella's POV.

"Yesterday is but today's memory, and tomorrow is today's dream." - Khalil Gibran

The plane ride to New York felt like it took forever, but in reality it had only taken three hours. Stella had tried to sleep for a while, but was too restless to even nap for more than ten minutes. Her mind had been going a million miles an hour thinking about the different scenarios that could happen once she got to NY. Would Mac be happy to see her or would he still be mad? Would he be asleep, because if he was that would make seeing him easier. Stella wondered if Mac has missed her and then she couldn't stop thinking about what she would say to him when she saw him. Would she even know what to say or just end up standing there. Then she wondered who had replaced her. When she had talked to Sheldon on the phone he had just said that her name was Jo Danville and she seemed to be adjusting to the lab and the people there. Stella couldn't help but feel a little jealous, but not for petty reasons. Well she tried to convince herself of that. Of course Stella had sent a gift to Lindsay but she had missed Lindsay's call to say thank you because she had been in court and her phone had been off. In reality she felt out of touch with everyone in NY, and she didn't like it, not one bit. She missed the family camaraderie and the familiarity of walking down the lab halls for the past five years. Stella was filled with nervous anticipation, when the plane finally landed the captain came over the PA.

"Please stay seated until we get to the departure area. Thank you."

Stella looked carefully out the window and almost wished that she was there by Mac's side right now. The plane steadily moved to the departure area and the captain came on again.

"Please exit slowly and thank you for choosing to fly Delta Air Lines."

Stella quickly retrieved her carryon bag and walked very quickly to find a cab, but when she thought about it she didn't know where to go first. The lab had been blown up, she no longer had an apartment, and she couldn't go to Mac's place. Well she could because she still had Mac's key, but it felt wrong without telling him first. She decided to go to the hospital first. She was having a hard time getting a cab so she pulled out her phone and called Flack.

"Don, what hospital is Mac in?"

"He's at the Metropolitan Hospital Center. Are you already here?"

"Yeah, I'm at JFK."

"Stay there I'll come get you."

"All right thanks Don."

Stella sat down on one of the benches outside of the airport so she could see Flack when he came. The weather in New York was nice and cool, so she waited patiently taking in her familiar surroundings. Flack finally pulled up in a dark sedan and Stella went over to him. Flack took her bag and gave her a quick hug.

"Hey Don."

"Hey Stell."

Don put her bag in the trunk and then went to the driver's side and got in. "You ready to see Mac?"

"Yeah I think so. Ready as I will ever be."

"I think Mac will be happy to see you again."

"I doubt that Don."

"What happened between Mac and you?"

"It doesn't matter."

"That's funny. That's exactly what Mac said," as Don grinned. Don started driving towards the hospital that Mac was at while they made small talk. They talked about how life was in New Orleans and how life had been in NY since she had been gone. When they finally pulled up to the hospital Stella exhaled rather loudly.

"Has Mac ever brought me up since I've been gone?"

"Well to be honest not really, but you know Mac. He doesn't really show emotions easily."

"True, but has he acted any different?"

"Maybe a little, but this is Mac we are talking about."

Stella saw that Don wanted to add something but then stop until he finally said, "I stand by my statement that he does miss you, even with whatever happened before you left."

Please review. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Just now posting this story. I came up with the idea a while ago. It's kind of in the middle of the 7th season. I don't own them, because if I did Stella never would have left like she did.

"Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending." -Maria Robinson

After Mac answered Flack's question he took a call from Stella and said that she was in NY, at the airport. Flack left to go pick her up and left him to anxiously await Flack's return. Trying to pass the time he turned on the TV and actually watched it, but all he heard was noise. It didn't help that his mind was still thinking about what would happen when Stella got here. Technically he was the one who was mad, but it was because of Stella. Mac got up slowly and went to stand up but felt a pain in his abdomen. He fought that pain and went to go look in the mirror, Don was right he did look horrible. Mac took a towel, ran it under water, and wiped his face. The cold, wet towel felt good against the small cuts on his face and he relaxed for a second. Mac put the towel down and walked slowly back to the bed, stopping to look out of his room. He saw Lindsay coming back and smiled. Mac was just getting comfortable on his bed when she walked in.

"Mac, are you supposed to be out of bed?" He heard the small chiding in her voice and smiled again.

"Probably not," as he winced in pain and looked up at Lindsay trying to smile at the same time.

"Mac, don't overdo it."

Mac could hear the worry in her voice and felt like he had to at least try to comply by her wishes "I won't Lindsay. You have nothing to worry about."

Lindsay fidgeted with her hands. "I heard Stella is coming back."

"Yeah, Flack went to go pick her up."

"You seem hesitant to see her, why is that?"

"Lindsay…."

"Mac, you don't owe me an explanation. It was just a question."

Lindsay and Mac were talking when Jo walked into the room.

"Hey Mac, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better actually. I'm ready to get out of here," as he sighed.

"Did you watch the news."

"Yeah, so we're not involved in the investigation?"

"Homeland Security is running the profile through the FBI lab, but some of our guys are helping them."

"Do they have any suspects yet?"

"No, they haven't narrowed it down enough. Unfortunately there was nothing special about the bomb that helps narrow it down."

They continued talking about the lab and potential suspects and they were so engrossed that Mac didn't even notice the familiar person standing in the door. Mac felt a familiar presence and saw Lindsay look towards the door.

"Stella!" Lindsay got up quickly and went to hug her. They remained in each other's grasp for a few seconds until Lindsay finally let go.

Mac realized that Lindsay had really missed Stella's presence and reassurance. He knew that the transition had been tough for his whole team. He couldn't deny that. No matter how many times he thought about it, some emotion always managed to surface. There were so many memories, but he didn't plan on feeling what he was feeling right now, and was taken aback.

"Hey Mac." Stella walked closer to his bed taking slow cautious steps, but still moving towards him.

"Stella." Mac tried to find more to say, but found that nothing came out.

I know it's been a long time since I have updated and for that I'm sorry. I hope this will kind of make up for it. The good news is I am working on it a lot right now, since school is out for a few more weeks. Please review. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Just now posting this story. I came up with the idea a while ago. It's kind of in the middle of the 7th season. I don't own them, because if I did Stella never would have left like she did.

"When you forgive, you in no way change the past - but you sure do change the future. – Bernard Meltzer

Everyone in the room was silent as they looked back and forth between Mac and then Stella. They could feel the tension starting to rise and wondered who would break the silence. Lindsay and Jo had moved aside and were now standing out of the way watching as the scene was about to unfold.

"Stella. Why did you come?" Mac asked with a hint of frustration in his voice. Not lost on the people standing in the room.

"I came because I felt like this was the place that I need to be right now." Stella said with a huff of annoyance and conviction.

"Well I don't need you here. So you can go back to New Orleans. Back to your new life." Mac said with a touch of sarcasm, embedded in his words for emphasis. Mac realized that was harsh, but he still wasn't over the fact that she had left. He had decided that distance was better, so he wouldn't get hurt again.

"Did you ever think that I didn't come back for you? Danny is hurt as well. Not to mention the shape the lab is in." Stella couldn't believe the way Mac was acting. She knew that right before she left Mac and her had been on shaky ground. Their whole relationship had been shaken to the core. Not even their long history together made any difference. All those years of being there for each other and the memories they shared couldn't save them.

"Well then you should go visit Danny." Mac looked down and couldn't meet Stella's gaze because he thought he might give some sort of emotion away, something that he didn't want her to see. He also realized that he had an audience and didn't want to lose it in front of them.

"I had to come see if you were at least alive. Now that I know you are, I'm going to go. It's nice to know that you are still the same stubborn, hard headed Mac Taylor I know." Stella turned around and then walked out of the room. Once in the hall she turned and looked back at him and sighed. 'That went better than I thought it would,' she thought and then walked towards Danny's room in the ICU.

Back inside Mac's room, Lindsay walked up to him with a disapproving look. "Don't start Lindsay."

"Mac I don't know what happened between you two, but I know that Stella just flew here to see you and you couldn't even be nice."

"Lindsay…. If you knew why….."

"That's the thing Mac. I don't know. The team doesn't know. None of us know, because you never told us. So tell us." Lindsay saw Mac look at her and then Jo. She could tell that he was deciding on how much to tell them. Before he said anything else Jo stepped forward.

"Mac, seeing how I don't really know her I can come back later." Jo walked towards the door and said, "I'm glad you're okay." She then turned and left.

Now Mac wished that he hadn't. He had to tell Lindsay now though because he did start it. He sighed and then started in on some backstory. "She told me that she was offered a supervisor position in New Orleans. At first I was angry and she knew that. I didn't exactly hide it. We purposefully ignored each other as much as we could except when we had to talk to each other. It took a few days, but I could finally talk to her without yelling at her. I went over to her apartment after work one night and we talked about it for a while. We somehow managed to have a civil conversation and were repairing some of the damage that I had caused because of my angry outbursts. It was getting late and I was about to leave when she said something to me that I will never forget." Mac stopped and then looked at Lindsay, debating whether or not to tell her.

"Go on Mac. You can tell me."

Mac looked at her and then sighed. "She said that after all these years she had slowly but surely fallen in love with me." Mac saw Lindsay smile and then continued. "I didn't know what to say, but I guess that was enough. After that she apologized and said that she shouldn't have told me and then said that I should go."

"Mac it's no surprise that you love each other."

Mac ignored that statement and continued with his story. "I was in shock and figured that I should leave. I remember walking out into the hall and after the door closed behind me I heard her crying. I did that Lindsay. I made her cry."

"How do you feel about her? Was it all just a big misunderstanding?"

Mac looked at Lindsay. "I…..

Please review. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Just now posting this story. I came up with the idea a while ago. It's kind of in the middle of the 7th season. I don't own them, because if I did Stella never would have left like she did.

"Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment." –Buddha

Stella made her way towards Danny's room and couldn't help thinking about her encounter with Mac again. There was only so much that they could say to each other at that moment. Emotions were high, and the last thing she wanted to do was make it worse. Obviously, Mac was still mad. She remembered the way he looked up at her when she first walked in. First it was surprise, then he actually looked somewhat happy, and then she couldn't tell anymore. All emotion was gone from his face. Stella was now outside of Danny's room and heard Don talking to him. She looked in the room to see that Danny was still out and Don was sitting in the chair beside him. She entered cautiously not wanting to disturb them. "How is he Don?"

"He was awake a second ago. He seems to doze in and out. They gave him some medicine to make him rest, but that's already been a while ago." Don then looked up at Stella and noticed that she looked like she survived the encounter with Mac and decided to ask. " So how did it go with Mac?"

A frown appeared on her face. "It went all right. I guess it went better than I thought it would. If that's what you're asking."

Before either one of them could say anything else, Danny opened his eyes. He looked around the room and stopped when his eyes landed on Stella. "You're a sight for sore eyes." Danny smiled at her and then beckoned for her to come closer.

Stella approached the side not occupied by Flack and gently grasped his hand. "It's good to see you too. I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah, me too. When Lindsay was in here I could hear the fear in her voice. I don't want to put her or Lucy through that again."

"The important thing is that you are alive and healing. Something tells me that you will be back to yourself soon."

"Yeah. Where is Lindsay?"

"She was talking with Mac. I'm sure she will come back in a few minutes."

As if by coincidence the door to Danny's room opened, but instead of Lindsay it was Jo. Stella looked at the woman before her and smiled. She had heard good things about her from Hawkes and decided to give her a chance. Stella approached Jo and held out her hand. "Stella Bonasera."

Jo took her hand and returned the gesture. "Jo Danville." After exchanging names and shaking hands they stood there awkwardly for a second until Jo added. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard a lot of things about you from the team. I hope you don't feel that I replaced you."

"I hope all the things you heard about me were good," as she smiled back. Stella saw the two men in the room look back and forth between them. She could tell that they had expected fireworks of some sort, but she got a good first impression from Jo and decided that she was all right with Jo taking her spot. "There's no hard feelings," as Stella relaxed her once tense posture. She heard Danny and Don both exhale and sigh in relief at the interaction.

"Well I don't want to interrupt any reunions. I just came to check on the both of them." A phone started to ring and Jo noticed that it was hers. "Excuse me," as she walked into the hall to take the call.

Danny looked back at Stella and knew that something was bugging her. "Stella, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Danny. I just…. I wish that things between Mac and I were back to normal."

"Stella. We don't know what happened, but we know that Mac misses you. A lot. After you left he practically stopped eating altogether and always came into work with bags under his eyes. It took a while, but Lindsay finally convinced him to eat something and sleep for a few hours. How she managed that I don't know. He missed you. That's the only reason we can think of. Why else would he run himself down like that."

"I didn't think that he could get worse in those departments," Stella huffed. She now felt a tremendous amount of guilt start to consume her. She pushed Mac to that point. What kind of friend was she?

Danny realized that she was now blaming herself and decided to set the record straight. "It wasn't your fault Stell. It was Mac's choice to handle it the way he did. He could have talked to one of us or called you."

"Still. I feel horrible." Stella couldn't look either of them in the eye, but she wondered why Don was so quiet and briefly looked up at him.

"Danny's right Stell. It's not your fault. Mac is a grown man. He should be able to take care of himself." Stella heard a bit of anger in Flack's voice and wondered if he was mad at Mac for the way he had acted. She was about to refute Don's statement when Jo walked back in.

"We have some news on the bombing. It seems that a bomb was planted on the surrounding floors, the lower floor and the one above us. Thank goodness for good architecture," she quipped. "They have retrieved parts of the bomb and are trying to determine what kind it was. They have closed the surrounding floors and our lab for at least today and possibly tomorrow. Unfortunately, the process is taking a while because they don't want to risk contamination with all of the chemicals that we have that were subsequently spilled everywhere in the blast. They will contact us when they know more on the situation."

As soon as Jo was done briefing them Lindsay walked in. She smiled at Danny and went to his side to give him a quick kiss before looking up at Stella. "Mac wants to see you again."

Please review. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

I came up with the idea a while ago. It's kind of in the middle of the 7th season. I don't own them, because if I did Stella never would have left like she did. The quotes kind of relate to what happens in the chapters. Kind of.

"If you haven't forgiven yourself something, how can you forgive others." – Dolores Huerta

"Mac, please tell me that it was just a misunderstanding," Lindsay asked as she tried to decipher what she saw in his eyes.

"Lindsay…. After you work with someone as long as Stella and I have you start to trust them and want the best for them. If I would have told her the truth, she wouldn't have taken the job and ended up resenting me for holding her back from reaching her full potential. Stella deserves to be the boss and I couldn't do that to her. So yeah I guess it was a big misunderstanding, but it's worked out pretty well for her in the long run."

"How do you know that, Mac?" Lindsay looked at him and sighed. "She could be miserable in New Orleans. She was probably just as miserable as you were when she left. You remember that right?"

"It's kind of hard to forget Lindsay. I retreated back into myself wanting to be alone and took it out on you guys. That wasn't fair to any of you. Then you blackmailed me into eating and resting for a bit."

"Lucy is pretty good at blackmail isn't she?" Lindsay smiled at him, recalling the memory. "Are you going to tell Stella now?"

Mac shook his head, "No, I'm not."

"I think you're making a mistake. You need her and she needs you. You could be giving up your whole future."

"Lindsay. I can tell that I'm not going to hear the end of this am I? How about if I promise to give it some thought? I will tell her if I feel that I should."

"No time like the present," as she got up and was at the door before she stopped. "You and Stella are going to talk even if I have to somehow lock this door with you two stuck in here I will," as she smiled.

"We might kill each other. Where are you going?" Mac asked with a frown on his face.

"I'm going to get Stella," as she walked out of the door, leaving an agitated Mac Taylor behind her.

Mac wished that things could go back to the way they were with Stella but he had royally messed that up. He didn't think that Stella would forgive him, because he couldn't forgive himself. 'What was that saying,' he thought, "If you haven't forgiven yourself something, how can you forgive others." Mac heard footsteps coming towards his room and could tell that it was Stella. The click of her heels against the ground was distinct and he prepared himself for whatever was to come.

Stella entered his room hesitantly and met his eyes with a look of regret. He motioned for her to come closer and sit down on the bed beside him. Stella obliged him his simple request and sat beside him. He didn't know how he could attempt to fix their relationship, but he would try to the best of his ability. "Stella I'm sorry for my behavior earlier."

"Did Lindsay give you a tongue lashing?" She smiled at him and he could tell that she was trying to make things work, so the least he could do was try.

"Yeah, something like that." Mac grinned and then decided to try to make small talk. "How do you like New Orleans?"

"It's different from New York. Not in a bad way, just different. It takes some getting used to. Everyone is pretty great there, and the lab isn't as big."

"Do you miss us here in New York?" Mac realized that was not the question that he had meant to ask, but it was too late to take it back now. He saw a grimace now cross her face and he realized that she wouldn't want to answer. "Stella I didn't think…. You don't have to answer that."

"Is it okay if I answer your question?" She asked timidly and he nodded so she continued. "Yes, I do miss everyone, even you." She looked up at him as she said this and he realized that she wanted some kind of hint from him.

"I missed you too Stella." He realized that he could be signing his own death certificate, but he had to put that out there. He had missed her. He saw her smile and he knew that he had said the right thing. Maybe they could get back what they had before she had left. There was hope and that's what he held on to.

I hope you guys are halfway liking this story. I'm trying to half way fix their relationship and then we can get back to who blew up the lab and who has a grudge against Mac. Please review. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

So thanks to everyone who is still reading this story and having the patience to wait for updates. I don't own the characters at all. Please enjoy.

"Therefore trust to thy heart, and to what the world calls illusions." – Henry Longfellow

Stella couldn't help the smile that now crossed her face. "How have you really been Mac?"

"I have a feeling that you already know the answer to that." Mac looked up at her, his eyes searching her face for an answer. Stella had missed that about Mac, his eyes. They were so reflective of his true feelings. It was a glimpse into Mac, into his soul. He might appear to some people as being cold and emotionally detached but it was just a façade. The real Mac Taylor was the complete opposite.

"I do know the answer, but I feel like you should tell me." Stella didn't want to push him, but she had to know.

"Well at first when you left I couldn't cope with your departure. I could still see you walking through the halls and that was hard. I didn't want to fill your position but we were shorthanded so I had to start searching for someone to replace you." Mac stopped talking and Stella assumed it was because he was uncomfortable with where this conversation was going. He coughed to clear his throat and then continued. "Have you meet Jo?" Stella was surprised that Mac actually told her the truth, but was happy to know that he still comfortable around her. She realized that he was trying to change the subject, but decided to let it go for now.

I have. She seems nice." She wasn't lying and she hoped that Mac could tell that. She held no resentment towards Jo or Mac. Life goes on it was a lesson that she had seen every day from working in the lab.

"So there's no hard feelings?" Mac asked sheepishly.

"No, Mac. She seems like a valuable asset to the team." She felt the air around them start to get heavy, so she realized that they needed something to lighten the atmosphere. "Although, I doubt that she's as good as me." Stella smiled and then looked at Mac to see his amused expression.

"I'm not going to disagree with you, because I think that would be dangerous to my health." Stella raised an eyebrow at him, but then he continued. "However if I had to say anything it would be this so listen closely. I don't think anyone is as good as you Stell."

Stella was so flattered that she didn't really know what to say. Mac didn't throw out compliments a lot so this was rare. "Thanks Mac. I think the same applies to you." Stella saw Mac grin, but before anything else could be said Jo walked into the room.

Jo looked at Mac and then back at Stella. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No. You didn't," as Mac saw the serious expression on Jo's face. "What's wrong?"

"I just got a phone call from Homeland Security. They think that the bomb was planted to get back at someone."

Stella looked at Jo curiously. "Do they know who yet?"

"Not yet. There was a note delivered to the precinct shortly after the bombing. There was no return address and no senders' name. The lab already dusted for prints and swabbed for DNA, but got no hits. Whoever sent the note doesn't want to be found out."

Mac's brows furrowed in thought. An action not lost on Stella, because she had seen it many times before. "Mac, what is it?"

Mac looked up at her and then at Jo. "I think the bomb was supposed to be for me."

"What makes you think that?" Jo asked as she looked at Mac with a frown, worry covering her face.

"Before the bombing, I checked my messages on the office phone and there was a message that said "Detective Taylor, this is all your fault. You will pay. The person must have used some sort of voice modulator, because I couldn't tell if the voice was male or female."

"I will have homeland security check your phone. That is if it's still intact." Jo gave Mac a small smile and then left the room to make a phone call.

"Mac, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think the threat was credible. I mean we get threats a lot. I just blew it off."

"Well this time the threat was credible."

"I know that now Stella."

Stella could hear a touch of sarcasm in his voice, but decided not to react, because he was almost killed. "I don't want to lose you for good, Mac. I'm just worried about you."

"I know Stella. I don't want that either." Mac looked at the door and saw Flack about to enter. "Here comes Don."

Don walked in and stood by the door. "So you two make up already?" Flack grinned and waited for their answer.

Please review. Thanks. We will soon get more clues as to who is after Mac and why. Will Stella stay in NY to help Mac? Possibly.


	10. Chapter 10

So thanks to everyone who is still reading this story and for having the patience to wait for updates. I don't own the characters at all. Please enjoy.

"Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten." - David Stiers

Mac grinned because he realized that Flack was going back to being himself. He looked at Stella and saw that she was smiling at him and instantly felt at ease. Odd, how just a look can do that but he decided that that was how it had always been. Before Don could say anything else he decided to answer. "Actually, we did."

"Really?" Mac didn't miss the huge smirk that now crossed his face and could only guess that there was a new bet going on somewhere about Stella's return.

Stella must have seen the same thing because then she decided to call Don out on his expression. "You know something we don't?"

Mac heard the curiosity in her question and had to wonder the same thing. He saw Don's smirk retreat in a hurry and then he frowned. "I don't think that I should comment."

"Come on Don, you're among friends." Stella was trying to get the answer out of him so hard that Don was visibly squirming. Mac almost felt like he was back in the interrogation room watching Stella go at a suspect, but then he remembered that it was just Don.

"Yeah, friends that know how to get rid of a body."

"Come on Don. You know that you want to tell us. Or like you said we do know how to get rid of a body," as she gave a somewhat serious look.

"Mac, are you in on this?" Mac saw Don look at him and saw that he was asking for help out of his predicament but decided to play along, because now his curiosity was peaked.

Mac looked between Don and Stella. "Yeah, I am Don so you better tell us." Mac tried to use his commanding leader voice and hoped that it had the desired effect.

Mac saw Don shrug. "I guess it's not that bad or worth dying for. It's just a bet that someone in your lab started." Mac heard the emphasis that was put into the word your lab and let out a light chuckle.

"What else is new? They are always making some sort of bets. Whether, it's about my personal life or whatever. In fact, it doesn't surprise me that someone already knows that Stella is back." Mac hinted. He knew that Don probably had a hand in the bet considering he was one of the first people that Stella had talked to. He knew all of the details and was obviously the winner of the bet. Whatever it was.

"The bet was about whether or not you two could make up. Now that you did I can go visit some people."

"Let me guess and collect your money?"

"I don't appreciate the insinuation Mac. In fact I'm kind of hurt." Don did his best sad face but Mac wasn't buying it.

Stella finally spoke up. "What exactly was the bet about? I mean that can't be all right? Just us making up?"

Mac saw Don's surprise and uncomfortable shift. There was something more to it. Mac could always count on Stella to see the small things that helped create the bigger picture.

"It's nothing Stell."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

Now Mac was the spectator between them and now he wished that he had popcorn. It was about to get good. Well, maybe not for Don.

"All right. I will tell you. I started the bet about if you two would make up, but I did not start the other bet."

"Yes? Continue." Mac could tell that Stella was slightly growing impatient and quite frankly so was he. Just a little bit. The fact that Don was dragging it out only made it worse.

"Someone made a bet that you two would end up working this case together and by the end of it you two would be together."

Before any of them could speak the door opened and in came a small figure running to Stella's side.

"Hi," as the child gave Stella a tight hug around her legs.

Stella looked down and saw Lindsay enter the room and smile at her. "Hello Lucy. You have gotten so big."

Lindsay walked up to the two of them and picked her up. "Yes, she has. Ever since I told her that you were here so has wanted to come see you."

"Well I'm glad that she came in and attacked me."

Mac looked at the sight before him and let out a quiet sigh. This is how it should be. Stella should be back here, in New York. He knew that was sort of selfish but he couldn't help it. He had really missed her and wasn't sure if he could handle her leaving again. Maybe there was something that he could do about it as an idea started brewing in his head.

Please review. Thanks. We will soon get more clues as to who is after Mac and why. Will Stella stay in NY to help Mac? Possibly. Is the bet going to come true? I hope none of you were bored with this chapter. I just figured that some members of the team needed to have some sort of bonding time. Plus it's always good to see Mac and Stella cooperating with each other. This quote on the chapter makes me think of Lilo and Stitch. However, it also means that nobody has forgotten about Stella.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own the characters. I know the last update has been forever ago and for that I'm sorry. I've been really busy. I just moved into my dorm room and started the new semester away from home. I realize that I don't have a quote in this chapter but I am being lazy. Some people might not even notice. Thank you everyone who has been reading this fic. I really appreciate all of the reviews. Happy reading.

Stella was happy to see Lucy again, especially because it had been so long. Lucy held a part of her heart and she spoiled the child when she got the chance. Lucy looked between Mac and Stella and tried to climb on the bed to see Mac. Stella noticed what Lucy wanted but wasn't sure if it would be good for Mac's condition. Lindsay noticed what Lucy wanted and knew that she had to draw the line. Mac was injured and he didn't need Lucy crawling all over him and hurting him further. Lindsay carefully picked up Lucy and held her while she gave Mac an awkward hug and then put her down on the ground.

"Well we are going to go see Danny. I hope that you two can work things out," as Lindsay held onto Lucy's hand and walked out of the room. Lucy waved at them and then disappeared from their view.

Stella could tell that Mac was uncomfortable now with only the two of them in the room but she was too. She knew that they needed to talk about it because until they did it would be a constant barrier between them, a constant obstacle that they could not get past. She only hoped that Mac would want to talk about it and not get mad or shut down.

"Mac, I think we need to talk." Stella saw Mac look up abruptly at her and knew that this could end their friendship for good. She only hoped that he was receptive to the idea. If not she would be devastated.

"I think I know what you want to talk about Stell. It's been on my mind ever since that night, but we can't really change it."

"Who said that I wanted to change it?"

Mac looked at her curiously and knew that Mac was not getting what she was trying to say. Mac was smart when it came to his job but when it came to women he was clueless. Stella knew that she would have to just come out and say it.

"I know what I said cannot be taken back but obviously you have thought about it since then so I was wondering if you had come to some sort of decision." Stella looked at Mac nervously while he realized what she said. She saw the light in his eyes as he looked at her and then he frowned.

"I know what you want Stella and I wish that I could reciprocate but the truth is

I'm happy with the way things are."

Stella couldn't believe what Mac said and wondered if she should call him on it. He looked somewhat serious but Mac was good at hiding his emotions when he wanted to. Unless Mac was a good actor for the six years that they had worked together, he was lying. Unless she had imagined the growing attraction between them, which she didn't think that she had. She wanted to call Mac on it but was stopped when Jo came back in the room. She looked at Mac and could tell that he was happy for the distraction but Stella was not. She was going to finish this conversation with Mac and get him to tell her the real truth.

Jo looked between them and could tell that she had interrupted something. "Did I interrupt something?"

Mac looked at Jo and then Stella "Maybe, but it looks like you have something important to say so it can wait."

Stella was glad that he didn't completely dismiss the conversation but wished that they could finish it now. Stella looked at Jo and decided that if it was about the bomb then it was more important than their problems. "Is it about the bombing?"

"Yes, we finally have the results back on the bomb fragments. It was a standard pipe bomb. Nothing irregular about that but there was something interesting with what the bomb was made out of. The bomber used C-4, military grade explosives. We think that the bomb was personal Mac and he/she means business. Are you sure that you don't know someone who has a grudge against you?"

"I've been thinking about it but this new information doesn't help me narrow it down or help me figure out a short list of who it could be. The person could have bought it off the black market or could have stolen a shipment of old C-4. We've seen that happen before with Lessing."

"Is that all of the information that you have regarding the bombing?" Stella knew that with the lab down they were short resources and equipment. She wanted to offer her assistance but wasn't sure if Mac would allow her to help.

"That's all we have for now. They are trying to establish where the letter came from so we might have a general vicinity but that takes some time. Most of the people are focused on the bomb and are looking for any MO's to this particular bomb hit."

"Thanks Jo." Stella looked at Jo and could tell that she was uncomfortable with the atmosphere that was developing and excused herself when she received a phone call.

Stella looked at Mac and could tell that he was busy thinking and decided now would be a good time as any to ask. "Mac. I was wondering if you would allow me to stay and help figure out who bombed the lab." She looked at Mac expectantly and saw him contemplate the offer.

"All right Stella. You can stay."

So what do you think? Please review. Thanks. Hopefully soon we will find out who is targeting Mac and why. At least he is allowing Stella to stay and help him figure it out.


	12. Chapter 12

I know it's been a long time since I have updated and I'm sorry for that I've just been really busy. Without further ado I hope you enjoy this latest installment.

I don't know what compelled me to let Stella stay but I am glad that I did. Maybe, just maybe we could be fine again. Maybe even better than fine.

"How long do you have to stay in here Mac?"

"Another day or two."

"That eager to get out of here?"

"Yes, I don't like hospitals. Besides I need to help solve this case. If the bomber does have a grudge against me than laying here isn't going to help."

"Maybe we can get a picture of the note that the bomber sent so we can try to figure out his/her identity. I will ask Jo if she can get that information. I'll be right back," as Stella left the room and talked to Jo. While she was gone Mac tried to think of anyone who could possibly have any reason to try to kill him." He knew over the many years he had been a cop he had made some enemies, but most of them were behind bars. Maybe he should have Flack look up some people from his past just to be sure. He didn't hear Stella and Jo come back in his room until they both called his name. He looked at them in shock until he spoke, "Can you have Flack look at my old cases for anyone who could have done this?"

"Of course. Stella has the picture of the note now. I'm going to go to the scene and see how they are doing on their end."

Jo left the room and Stella pulled up the picture of the note and handed Mac her phone. The note read 'You were supposed to die, but don't worry I have something big planned. Know who I am yet?'

"I have no idea who it is. This didn't really help much."

"Homeland security is worried. He planted bombs in the lab and can plant bombs anywhere. They are taking this as a very serious threat and want to have a unit follow you when you get out of the hospital."

"I don't need them. I think the next attack will be more personal. The bomb was just to get my attention."

"Well it worked, didn't it?"

"I hate the fact that people are dead because of someone's vendetta against me. They shouldn't have been killed. I'm going to find the son of a bitch who did this. You can count on that!" Mac didn't mean to start shouting and cussing but between his injuries and the situation he needed to vent some anger.

Stella looked at him cautiously. "Do you feel better now?" She walked closer to him and waited for his answer.

"No, not really. I just feel tired."

"Well Mac you did have surgery. Maybe you should take it easy for today."

"Maybe you're right Stella." Mac sat thinking and realized with him in the hospital Stella had nowhere to stay unless he let her stay with him. He kept changing his mind about asking her because like him Stella could be really stubborn. Even if he would be in the hospital for another day he would still have to go home and then he couldn't exactly ask her to leave. He decided that he might as well ask considering he was in the hospital so she couldn't kill him yet. "Do you want to stay at my place Stell? I do have an extra room."

"Actually I talked with Lindsay about staying with her a while ago but I suppose it would be easier to watch you if I stayed at your place."

"Watch me?"

"Yeah, it's either that or a protective detail. It's your decision."

Stella was staring at me waiting for my answer and I knew that she knew that I didn't want a protective detail. The answer was fairly obvious maybe even blatantly obvious. "All right. You'll have the place to yourself for a while. There's not much food in the fridge."

"When is there ever any food in your fridge?"

"I was going to go to the store sometime," as he shrugged and looked back at Stella.

"Yeah, next year," as she smiled at him.

Mac was about to say something back when a nurse came in. "I need to check his bandages."

"I'll wait out in the hall."

"You don't have to go Stell," Mac said as he grimaced as he moved into a better position for the nurse to have better access to his wounds.

"Yes, I do Mac," as she left the room, leaving a very confused Mac Taylor behind.

Thanks for reading. Please review. I'm hoping to update again soon since I don't have school Monday.


	13. Chapter 13

I want to apologize in advance if Jo seems out of character, because I really don't like Jo's character and didn't really watch the episodes after Stella left. I hope you enjoy this latest installment.

Stella paced in the hallway waiting for the nurse to come back out and knew that Mac would ask her why she left so she decided to come up with a reason. Well a better reason than the real one. In reality, she was contemplating mortality, hers and Mac's. Mac had almost died and what if he had died? She knew that they needed to reconcile not just to work together but for future relations. She hoped that Mac would have the same epiphany that she had, but guys think differently and generally don't come up with the same ideas as women. Maybe the time that they would work together would be enough to find out if they had a chance, a chance for something more. Stella was deep in thought and didn't see the nurse come out of the room, until the nurse tapped her on the shoulder, "You can go back in now."

"Thanks," as Stella sighed and pushed the door open to see Mac wince. "Are you still in pain?"

Mac readjusted himself on the bed and looked at her for a second, "I don't think there's any point in lying. It does still hurt a little but hopefully most of it will be gone by tomorrow."

"Well you can't heal unless you rest Mac. You should try to sleep. There will be plenty of time for you to slave over this case."

"You're probably right Stella." Stella saw Mac look at her inquisitively and knew he wanted to ask about why she left the room. Luckily he decided to not to, but Stella decided to deflect his mind off of that question anyway.

"I know I am, but thanks for saying so." It was starting to get late and she knew that if she didn't leave Mac wouldn't rest. That being said she didn't know how to leave him again but at least this time it wouldn't be for a long time or on bad terms. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mac yawn and realized that now was the time to leave. "I should go and let you rest."

"I'm not that tired but I guess I should let you rest as well."

Stella walked to the door, stopped, and turned around, "goodnight Mac."

"Goodnight Stella," as Mac smiled and closed his eyes.

Stella walked out into the hallway again and saw Flack heading towards her.

"Leaving so soon Stell?"

"It's late Don."

"You're not going to stay by Mac's side?"

"I'm going to stay at Mac's place."

Don knew that I was avoiding his question but let it slide. "Do you need a ride?"

"That would be nice, thanks Don." They drove to Mac's in silence until Don spoke, "How long are you going to be staying for Stell?"

"Until the case is solved." Stella was wondering if Don was up to something but didn't know where he was going with his questions."

"It'll be good to have you back in the lab and back in New York."

Stella looked at Don and saw that he was busy looking at the road and not at her, waiting for a comeback. She realized that Don wasn't trying to start anything, he was just stating a fact.

"I'm glad I'm back too Don."

"It's because you've missed my charm and smart aleck remarks isn't it?" as he grinned.

"Of course Don that's why I came back to New York." She looked at him and saw him smirk.

"There's no reason to be sarcastic Stella." They finally arrived at Mac's place so Don let her out of the car, "See you tomorrow Stell."

"Bye Don," as she closed the door and watched him drive away.

She walked into Mac's building and made her way to his apartment. She stopped outside of his door and pulled out her key ring with Mac's key on it and unlocked the door. She stopped for a second and realized that it had been a long time since she had been here so she opened the door slowly to see if his place had changed any since the last time she had been here. Mac's place was the same as the last time and that was comforting. She went to check the fridge and saw that it was empty, "Figures," as she closed the door and pulled out her cell phone. She decided to order her favorites and eat in for the night. She ordered her food and while she waited she walked to the guest room and unpacked her outfits and changed into her pajamas. She heard a knock at the door and assumed it was her food so she went to answer it, instead it was Jo. "Hi, I hope I'm not interrupting you."

"No, I'm just waiting on food. Please, come in," as Stella gestured with her arm. "Is there something new about the case?"

"Actually it's about Mac."

"What about him?" Stella's curiosity was peaked but she decided to remain neutral for now.

"I was wondering if there was ever anything between him and you? I know this is incredibly personal but I just feel that right now is not the time to be distracted by emotions."

"No, there was never anything between us," as Stella frowned, an action not lost on Jo.

"Well there actually is some new information. There was another letter sent to the lab and technicians have been dusting for prints but there are none. There was however something interesting in the envelope," as Jo held up a piece of fabric.

"Do we know what it is?"

"No, we were hoping that Mac would know but I called Lindsay and she told me that he was asleep so it will have to wait until morning."

"What about the letter? What did it say?"

"It said, 'here's a hint.' This person is enjoying toying with us. We need to figure out who he is but he's not giving us much to work with."

"It's obviously someone from Mac's past but Mac doesn't know who. Right now our guess is as good as his."

Before Jo could say anything else there was another knock at the door but this time it was her food so Stella paid and closed the door. She put the food on the counter and looked back at Jo. "I should let you get some rest. We'll talk more in the morning," as Jo opened the door and waved bye. Stella closed the door and locked it for the night and went to eat her food before it got cold. She ate in contemplative thought and when she was done went to take a shower. The water helped relieve most of the tension but not all of it. She got out of the shower, dried off, and got ready for bed. When she finally was in bed it was late and she realized that she wouldn't get many hours of sleep so she tried to get her brain to stop thinking. She went to bed with one last thought dancing in her brain, the person could be anybody and with that thought she fell asleep.

Thanks for reading. Please review. This chapter is a little longer because I don't know when I will be able to update again. Hopefully soon though.


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter is a little boring so sorry for that. There's some good team interaction but it's going to get good. The best things come to those who wait. I couldn't help it. Sorry.

After Stella left Mac decided to turn on the television and watch the news for information on the lab. "The bombing at the New York Crime lab yesterday is still under investigation. The FBI and Homeland security are working with the crime lab to find the culprit behind this attack." Mac turned off the tv and decided that speculating wouldn't help. When news became available he would be told so he tried to stop his mind from overthinking and closed his eyes. The next time he awoke it was 4 in the morning and someone was nudging him awake. He opened his eyes and saw that the room was still dark but a nurse was staring at him. Mac looked back at her and saw that she was handing him something, a cup of pills. "Thanks," as Mac took and swallowed the pills. The nurse left but Mac was having a hard time going back to sleep and decided to call Flack.

"Flack, have you looked at the old case files?"

"Mac, you realize that it's only four don't you?"

Mac heard Flack yawn and waited for him to continue but when he didn't Mac assumed that he was falling back asleep. "Don! Wake up!"

"Mac, some of us actually like sleep. Perhaps you should go back to sleep."

"I can't. So tell me what you learned."

Don must have realized that Mac would just keep calling him if he didn't tell him so he decided to tell Mac what he knew. "Well we went all the way back to when you were a cop and looked through all of the files up until now. Basically, we found nothing. Maybe it's from before you were a cop."

"Thanks for looking Don and sorry I woke you up."

"Yeah. Go to sleep Mac," as Don hung up.

Mac put the phone down and tried to go back to sleep but found it wasn't easy. His mind was thinking about his past. He was thinking about living in Chicago, his life in the marines, and his life with Claire. Well he had already revisited some of his past when Drew Bedford blamed him for his brother's death. That led to him being arrested and put in prison so that couldn't be it. He had thought of Beirut a few years ago when he had to save Don's life when they were stuck in a building after a bomb went off. It couldn't be someone from his life with Claire or could it? It seemed like Mac had more questions than answers right now. What if it was someone from his military past? That would make sense on some levels. Mac tried thinking of who it could be but was hitting a wall so out of frustration he uttered a curse word and decided to try to go back to sleep. Maybe he could find the answer later in the morning. Mac eventually dozed off to sleep and woke up a few hours later to see Jo walking in the door.

"Morning Mac. How are you feeling?"

Not too bad, ready to get out of here." Mac noticed that Jo had an evidence bag and raised an eyebrow. "What's that?

"It's evidence that was mailed to us. We were hoping that you would recognize it," as Jo handed it to him.

Mac looked at it carefully and felt like he recognized it but couldn't place where he had seen it before. "I've seen this before, but I can't place it."

"Just take your time Mac. Maybe it will come to you. We did run some tests on it. The fabric is old and may have been used around gunpowder."

That's when it came to Mac. "It's part of a marines uniform."

"Do you know why this is significant to you?"

"No," as Mac frowned.

"Well at least we have some context now."

"Can you see if you can get the personnel files from when I served in Beirut?"

"Think it was someone you served with? Why would they come after you?"

"I don't know. I just want to check."

"I can try to get the files but that's probably going to be a lot of files or the military might not give us them."

"Well with this new lead we might have probable cause."

"I'll see what I can do." Before Jo left she turned around "Hopefully we can find this guy before anyone else gets hurt." Jo left the room while Mac thought about what she had said.

"People have died because of this guy's self-crazed revenge. We need to catch him." Mac was busy contemplating all of the people he knew in the marines that were in Beirut with him that he didn't hear Stella come in.

"Thinking hard Mac?" Stella walked in and closed the door behind her. She sat down in the chair in the corner and thumbed through the paper.

"Anything good in there?"

"Not really, but you didn't answer my question."

"Jo came by earlier and showed me a piece of evidence that is connected to my past in the marines. I don't know who it is so Jo is trying to get the personnel files."

"Do you think the military will disclose all of that information?"

"I hope so, because that's all we have so far."

"We'll get this guy Mac. You can count on that."

"He's not giving us much to go on. It's like a damn game. He's giving us small leads that aren't getting us anywhere."

"Give it time Mac. Eventually he will make a mistake and then we will have him."

"How many more people will get hurt before then Stella?" Mac could feel his fists tighten in anger and heard the heart monitor pick up the pace.

"I don't know Mac." Mac saw that Stella was looking at him with worry in her eyes. "I don't know what to say to you right now. I just know that I don't want to lose you over this."

Mac immediately felt his anger start to dissipate. He heard what Stella had said and didn't know what to say; instead he decided to let his heart speak for once. "You won't lose me Stella. I promise." Mac was surprised that Stella was being this open with him since the last time that she was it didn't go very well. He was more surprised that he was opening up as well.

"Well I'm glad that I don't have to worry about one thing." Before they could say anything more someone they didn't know came into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt. I'm Special Agent Bowlen. I was told by a Detective Danville that you were inquiring about some personnel files?"

Mac looked at the agent and saw that he fit the stereotype of a secret agent, dressed all in black with a serious undertone. "Yes, we think that the fabric is from a marine's uniform back when I was stationed in Beirut. It could help narrow down suspects."

"Why would one of your fellow marines be out to get you?"

"I don't know."

"Then what makes you think it's a marine?"

Mac was starting to get agitated with his questions and could hear the silent undertones of questioning and knew that if this continued then he would end up cussing at him. "Who else could it be?"

Agent Bowlen looked stunned for a second and then regained his calm façade. "We don't know. Since this attack was personal we were hoping that you could tell us."

"But you don't like my theory?"

"No. However, we are willing to do as you requested."

"It might take a day though. It was a long time ago."

"Well then you should get started on that," as Mac tried to sound professional and not like he was trying to get rid of him.

Agent Bowlen looked at him but decided not to comment, "I'll come back with the reports when they're available." Agent Bowlen left the room taking the seriousness and awkwardness with him.

"Do you believe that guy?"

"I'm sure he's just doing his job Mac."

"By questioning my judgment?"

"I'm sure he's just trying to be thorough like we are when we are chasing a lead. It comes with the job."

A nurse came into the room and said, "This is for you Mr. Taylor. Some guy left it for you at the desk," as she handed him the envelope.

"Thank you," as Mac opened it and saw that it was another note.

The nurse left the room and Mac started to read. 'You don't have to wait long. Already now the pieces are falling.'

"Stella, see if you can get the surveillance for the hospital. He dropped this off. We need to see if he can be identified."

"Okay," as Stella left to find the person in charge of the cameras.

Thanks for reading. Please review. There will be more action I promise.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for sticking with this story. I can only hope that it is interesting to you and you continue to read, so thanks.

Stella was headed to the security station on that level and was wondering what the note meant. Was Mac going to be in more danger? Was someone else on his team? Stella decided not to speculate until she had some evidence. When she reached the security station she saw the guard asleep at his post. She knocked on the door and he awoke abruptly, "I need to see the surveillance for this floor right now."

"Who are you?"

"Stella Bonasera, I'm with the New Orleans Crime lab."

"Yeah, nice try lady. Psych is two floors up," as he dismissed her and tried to go back to sleep.

Before Stella could curse at his ignorance Flack came down the hall towards her. "Stella, did you get the footage yet?"

"No, he thinks I'm crazy."

Flack stifled a chuckle and realized that she was serious so Flack pounded on the door, "Open up NYPD!"

The man looked up, "Let me see a badge pal."

"Do you believe this guy Stell?" as Flack pulled out his badge and put it against the glass.

"Fine," as he opened the door. "Is she with you," as he pointed to her.

"Yes, this is Detective Bonasera. Can we see the surveillance tapes now please?" Stella could tell that Flack was growing impatient and so was she.

"Here," as he moved aside to allow them to access the console. Stella pulled up the video from around the nurses' station and looked for the person who dropped off the note. After a few minutes, Stella found a guy who was looking around the station and proceeded to leave behind an envelope. "That's him Flack," as Stella watched the video play. "Come on show us your face," as Stella watched the screen intently. However, the suspect didn't look at the camera. "We need to take the footage from this floor and the entrance. Maybe we can get a picture of his face on one of them." Stella burned the video onto a disc and turned to Flack, "I guess we should go tell Mac the good news."

"I'm sure he will be thrilled. Did he tell you that he's going to be released tomorrow?"

"Isn't that a little soon? I mean he just had surgery." Stella didn't want to sound surprised but she was hoping for more time before they would be living together, even for a short time. Things were still a little awkward between them and the living situation wouldn't help.

"Well Mac is being persistent and is insisting that he is fine. The typical Mac Taylor behavior," as Flack smiled.

They reached Mac's room and saw him talking to Sheldon and Sid. Don held the door open for her as she entered and went to give them a hug.

"Stella, it's good to see you."

"Likewise, I only wish that the circumstances were better," as she hugged Hawkes and saw Sid waiting for his turn. "Sid, how have you been?"

"I've been okay. It's good to see you again," as they embraced and finally released. Stella heard Mac clear his throat and knew that Mac wanted to know what they had found out.

"I'm sorry Mac; so far we don't know anything else. He didn't show his face but I burned the video so maybe Adam can get us something." Stella saw Mac sigh and knew that he wouldn't show too much with everyone in his room. As soon as she thought that Sheldon decided to say something, "We just stopped by to update Mac and see how he was recovering. I can take that video to Adam so you can stay Stell."

"Thanks Hawkes," as Stella handed him the disk and gave them both another hug before they left.

"I think I should go to. I need to brief the chief," as Don looked between Mac and Stella.

"We don't have anything yet Don," as Mac frowned.

"True, but we might have a development and he wants updates fairly often. I trust that you two will behave appropriately," as Don smirked.

After Don left Stella felt the tension starting to build and was about to say something when Agent Bowlen came in. "I have the personnel files that you requested," as he put a large bag on the ground. "Have fun sorting through them," as he left again.

"Well I guess we are on our own," as Stella walked to the bag and pulled some files out and handed them to Mac. Stella watched as Mac started to sort them into stacks and wondered if he was onto something. He looked focused so she didn't want to interrupt him. She decided to wait until he was ready to say something and watched as his brow furrowed. "Do you have something Mac?"

"Maybe," as he stared at the file with a contemplative look on his face. "Can you hand me some more files?"

"Sure," as Stella handed him some more files and watched him repeat the process but he didn't stop to think on any of them. The stack that was in the bag was now gone and Mac decided to share what he knew.

"I saw this guy a few days ago outside of the crime lab. He was pacing back and forth. I thought he looked suspicious and moved to approach him but he ran off."

"Maybe we can get surveillance from outside the lab?"

"No he was wearing a hood."

"How do you know him?"

"We served together in Beirut. The day of the attack he was shot and hit by a grenade. He was with me in the hospital but he had it worse than me. He lost his legs and I guess he got prosthetics when he got back to the states. I never saw or heard from again until a few days ago."

"Is there any reason why he would want to hurt you? Did you get in a scuffle or anything?"

"No, in fact we were friends I suppose. It was a long time ago. Can you call Hawkes and give him this new lead?" Stella saw that Mac was busy reminiscing about Beirut and wondered if this would cause some painful memories to come forward.

"Yeah," as Stella pulled out her phone and told Hawkes what they had figured out. "He said that he will get back to us on it."

"Good, we finally might have a viable lead."

Thanks for reading. Please review. There will be more action I promise. Do you think the case will be this easy?


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for sticking with this story. Sorry for the long delay in updates. Someone in my family died and I haven't felt like writing.

Mac knew that he wouldn't be leaving the hospital today. The doctors had said as much, which was confirmed by Sheldon's assessment. The hospital wasn't that bad but it still wasn't his favorite place. Hopefully, the lead would shed some light on the case and if it panned out he had a lot of questions as to why he would do this. Mac could tell that Stella was worried and knew that she had a good reason to be worried. There was a reason that Mac never talked about Beirut. He hoped that she wouldn't ask for more details but knew that would be hopeless, especially since he was the intended target.

"Mac, are you sure that nothing significant happened over there?"

Stella's question didn't surprise him. It was her job to seek out the motive behind the attack and he didn't have it. "I don't know Stell. It was a long time ago."

Before Stella could say anything else her phone rang and she answered the call. It was Hawkes with an update on the video. Stella put the call on speakerphone so he could hear too. "So far Adam hasn't been able to confirm the guy who was at the hospital was the same guy from the military records but we are still working on it. However, we did manage to track down a family member of his and Don is on the way to talk to her. We did some more research on David Richardson and found that he lives in Newark, New Jersey. He is on disability and has a job at a waste disposal plant."

"Anything else?" Stella looked at him and then went back to listening to Hawkes.

"He has never been in trouble with the law and has a daughter named Riley who lives with him. His wife died a few years ago from cancer."

"Have we put out a bolo on him?"

"Not yet. Don wanted to wait until he talked to the daughter."

"All right, thanks Hawkes." Stella hung up the phone and then looked at me.

"Do you think he did this?"

"In the marines he was a munitions expert. So I suppose it's possible."

"Why would he wait this long for revenge?"

"I don't know Stell. Hopefully, Don will get some helpful information out of the daughter."

"So are you ready to go home?"

Mac could tell that Stella was asking because she thought that he would ask her to leave but he didn't really have the energy to ask her to leave or the heart. "Yeah, I've been ready to get out of here," as he attempted a smile.

"Good. I bought some groceries this morning before I came so now we won't starve." Stella smiled back and Mac realized that she was joking, well for the most part.

"Can you get a doctor so I can get out of here?"

"Sure," as Stella left the room and disappeared from my view. She came back a few minutes later with a doctor and Lindsay in tow.

The doctor checked Mac's head first, which was still a little tender and then progressed to where they opened him up. The sutures were still in place and were healing nicely with no indication of infection. Before he left he turned and said, "I will go get started on the discharge papers but you have to promise to take it easy. No running or anything that will pull out those sutures or else you will end up back here and be sure to have someone help change the bandages and clean around the sutures."

"Sure, doc." The doctor left and he looked at Stella and sighed.

Lindsay looked between us and then said, "Well I'm sure that you will be glad to be back at home and will be able to help solve the case. Do you have a ride?"

"No, I was going to call Don but he's still gone. I guess we will just take a cab."

Lindsay didn't know what else to talk about so she left to go back to see Danny. She told them that it would still be a few days before he would be released.

It had been a little over an hour before a nurse came in with the discharge papers and a wheelchair. Mac signed the papers and looked at the wheelchair. "I'm going to change first. If I can," as I looked at Stella.

"All right, I'll wait out here."

Mac took his clothes and went into the bathroom. The pants were fairly easy to put on and he was thankful that the shirt buttoned up but all of this activity was taking its toll on him. Mac exited the bathroom and saw Stella patiently waiting with the wheelchair ready for him to be wheeled downstairs. The nurse wheeled him to the elevator and led us outside to a waiting cab with Stella trailing behind us. The nurse helped him get in the cab and then wished us well. Stella went to the other side, got in, and told the cab driver his address. Soon we were heading to his apartment and then Mac realized that they would be alone, together for days. Mac looked hesitantly at Stella who was busy looking out the window and wondered if he could handle living together for a while. Once we got to the apartment building Stella paid and helped him get out. We took the elevator and then were outside my apartment. Stella used her key and opened the door. Mac walked inside and went to sit in the chair. He didn't want to tell Stella but all of this movement was hurting his abdomen. Mac heard Stella close the door and open the fridge. She came to my side and handed me a bottle of water. "Thanks for doing this Stella."

"It's no problem Mac. Do you want to order in or do you want me to cook something?"

"Can we just order in tonight?"

"Sure, what do you want to eat?"

"Well I saw the Chinese takeout box in the trash so I guess that you had Chinese last night. We can have something else if you want."

"Well I know how much you like spicy orange chicken."

"All right then order away," I smiled at Stella and watched as she went to make the call. She came back a few minutes later and sat down across from me.

"So what do you want to do while we wait?"

"Well I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

Thanks for reading. Please review. Now that Mac is out of the hospital things will get interesting. Not just with the case but with Mac and Stella.


End file.
